Conventional swimming pool filtration systems usually employ pleated surface media filters for removing debris that collects in the pool. Such filters must be cleaned and changed on a regular basis, which can be tedious, inconvenient and expensive. Although high quality pleated plastic fiber filters can be fairly effective in removing dirt and debris from the pool water, such contaminants create a fairly substantial pressure differential across the filter, which increases steadily over time as the filter ages. Water flow through the filter is thereby gradually reduced so that the pool is cleaned less effectively. As a result, the filter must be cleaned or changed sooner than desired in order to regain an effective flow rate. Frequent cleaning and replacement of the filter media also contributes to the inefficient and wasteful use of water and cleaning chemicals. Replaced pleated cartridge filters must be disposed of, typically in a landfill, which has a negative environmental impact.